Dragon Age: Redemption
by Cgill430
Summary: This is the prologue of my Dragon Age Redemption series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Morrigan turned towards Aedan Cousland, accompanying him was his dog, an elf and a mage, "No further, please. One more step and I leave. For good, this time."

 _No! Not again!_ Aedan thought.

He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. Aedan had been trying to track his love Morrigan ever since he slayed the Arch-Demon two years prior. It was because of her that both he and Alistair were still living. But what pained him the most were the words she told him two years ago. Words that still echoed in his head again and again. Words that he would and will never forget for he thinks she was right from the start.

 _Love is a weakness._

But for Aedan it was a weakness he was willing to live with because he truly loved Morrigan and being without her for two years pained him more than any battle wound or injury that he had ever suffered. Nothing could steal his love for Morrigan and here she was before him.

"Morrigan…" Aedan rasped.

She looked at him with her deadly golden eyes that could pierce any soul. It may have been what made her apostate. What made people: Templars, Mages, or any race know that she was apostate. That was what attracted him to her. But his affection dove deeper than that. It dove deeper than any physical attraction than any sexual tension that might have built up during her few moments that she traveled with him—him being the Hero of Fereldon. She was a part of him and him her. But even though Aedan was brought up as an Adrastian being with Morrigan and his allies made him feel nothing for any god or any teachings that he grew up learning. She made him _hate_ the Chantry for they would without thinking, kill the woman whom he loved. She made him want to protect her even more. The more and more he lived with her, slept with her and talked. The more he wanted her, the more it pained him to be apart from her. It would take her just a step and she would be gone—gone for good. Morrigan stood before him now…just standing. Words failed to come out of his mouth. He never had a problem expressing himself to her but now words just stuck to his throat like mud.

"I knew you would come, my love," her voice echoed throughout the hall," two years ago, whist in camp, you told me that love…that love is no weakness. And yet you tracked me down here. Why?"

"Because you were right…because you were right…you were right…love is a weakness. I can't do anything anymore…I can't think…I can't…I can't live anymore without you. I need you…I need to feel you…I need…"

"No more, My Warden. If love is a weakness…and you admit to that…why didn't you release me from…from this?"

"Because I need…to believe that…I can still live…I have no family to speak of and knowing that you have the only heir— the only thing that I can call a family it…it pains me so. Love is a weakness, yes. But it is a weakness that I can't…defeat…but it is a weakness that I can live with…as long…as long as I am with you. I felt betrayed when you left me but it didn't stop me from trying to find you. I—" He fell to his knees as if all strength had left him.

 _I have lost everything. Nothing I say will sway. I will never see my son again and I will never be able to hold her in my arms again. I lost my queen._

She lowed herself until their heads met. He missed the smell of her body and her thin raven black hair. She rested her head upon his breast and he wrapped his hands around her waist. She pulled him even closer to her. Their mouths started opening and closing. Their grip that they held onto each grew stronger and stronger with each passing minute and second.

"When I told you I don't want to hurt you. I was telling you the truth. I don't. But at the same time—"

"Hush, you are ruining the moment," she hung her head around his thick neck. Then she said as she got up: "I should have told you this, my love. Something I should have told you two years ago. Aedan, do you know what this is? This is an Eluvian. A mirror…tis magical. It can take you…or even I…us both to a place of our desire. Tis rumored to be able to show you the future," Morrigan paused," there is one more thing: Flemeth."

Aedan looked confused and got up and said "What of her? I killed her… _for you_."

"I know this: I thought I knew what Flemeth planned. I thought what she craved was immortality. And yet I was wrong. So very wrong. She is no blood mage, no abomination... She is not even truly human! The ritual was but a means to an end, a herald for what is to come."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean only this: change is coming to the world. Many fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes change is what they need most. Sometimes change is what sets them free. We mustn't tarry on much longer. Come if you want to be with me, my love. But before that I want you to look me in the eyes…you will see the future. It needn't be a bright future it may be a dark one. Your name will be called once more but for now there will be those who carry your name and even worship what you have done for the people of Thedas whether you chose well or harmed those who needed you the most."

Aedan stared:

" _I don't want to hurt you."_ It was his own voice he was hearing in camp after he had killed Flemeth.

" _Yes you do. And…I want it too! That is not right, that is not how a normal woman acts…I can see it in your eyes."_

" _Morrigan…please…don't do this."_

" _Tis all so... unexpected. I have no experience with any of it. And yet I find myself wanting it…Hungering for it. For you."_

" _Then…stay with me."_

" _Release me, Aedan. Tell me that you wish to end this. Make me believe you and I... will be grateful."_

" _No…I…can't…but I want to…but I can't…I can't lose you. I can't lose the only person. With whom I could call…what I would consider…love. Don't make me do this."_

" _Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty,"_ It was a voice he did not recognize, _"Tell me, where is your Maker now? Call him. Call his wrath down upon me. You cannot. For he does not exist."_

Another voice echoed in his head: "DAMN IT! WE SAVED FERELDEN AND THEYRE ANGRY! WE SAVED ORLAIS AND THEY'RE ANGRY! WE CLOSED THE BREACH—TWICE—AND MY HAND WANTS TO KILL ME! COULD ONE THING IN THIS WORKING WORLD JUST STAY FIXED?!"

 _What was that? Who were those people I've never seen or heard of them. One of them sounded angry and another sounded threatened though he spoke the truth: there is no Maker._

"Deal with our intruders. The elf and the human. They want you dead." Aedan voice changed. It was that same cold voice which he used plenty of times to gain control of the alliances that were for him to take for the Wardens.

Aedan's feelings completely changed in minutes. Moments ago he was full of pain and desire for the woman whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with—now he was in rage that the people who led him to his lover expect him to kill her. If his parents were alive…they would have expected the same. They would have been horrified that he fell in love with an apostate mage from the wilds. A woman who cares nothing for the Chantry or their teachings. A woman who mocks the Makers and thinks that his existance was a lie. A lie to control people and their thoughts. Teachings that had brought inequality to different races and statuses. Her belief was the Chantry needs to come to an end.

These feelings…these emotions…these thoughts…were things that Morrigan taught Aedan directly and indirectly. She made him free. Without her influence and without her in general he felt like caged animal. Isolated. Isolated from what she sees. Had things been different, had Howe not murdered his family, had he not become a Grey Warden, they would most likely not have crossed paths. Had they, Aedan would have killed her without remorse and without mercy, for it was expected of him. Now, she was the one thing in this world that he wanted to protect. He cared not for the book that sat near the mirror. The one thing that he wanted in this world was standing in front of him. Her head was still planted on his shoulder.

"Kill them." Said Aedan," but let my dog go…in fact I want him…he…he's done nothing wrong."

"As you wish." Said Morrigan. Horror struck upon the elf's face, that the Hero of Fereldon had betrayed her but she didn't have enough time to be angry for she was dead before any emotion had enough time to generate.

Aedan saw a pool of blood created by Morrigan's spell. A single spell created two dead bodies. Their bodies imploded due to the force of her spell. It was horrific but at the same time exciting to see.

"There. Done. Let us go," said Morrigan," there is still much to be done. You want to be with me: then come my love, be with us. Our boy awaits us. You needn't tarry for the world doesn't need you anymore. Your boy does and I do."

 _Kiren…his name's Kiren_


	2. Aedan

**AEDAN**

 _ **20 years after the events of the Fifth Blight**_

Aedan Cousland stared into the Eluvian. The threat of Corypheus was five years done. The Inquisition had rose in power as did the Chantry under Leliana. Why she chose to increase the power of the Chantry and give inequality to those who weren't Human baffled Aedan. The true reason Aedan came to hate the Chantry came from viewing the inequality during his travels as a Gray Warden and through his lover Morrigan. Watching his parents die thus being forced into the ranks of Grey Warden—because of the incompetence of his fellow Grey Warden, Alistair, Aedan was forced to be the Grey Warden leader.

During the Cousland Massacre, at the time, Duncan could have saved the Couslands. Instead, he forced his power into conscripting Aedan Cousland into the Grey Wardens. His true hate of Duncan was watching him kill his fellow Grey Wardens without mercy. This caused a rift between Aedan and Alistair. Alistair viewed Duncan as a hero, as a father figure while Aedan viewed him a murderer and a traitor to the Cousland family.

 _Duncan, that bastard, he could have saved my family. He wanted a Warden. I became the fall of the Wardens. The Wardens fell because I left them to die because I cared not for their survival. I let in traitors, I let in Blood Mages, I let in murders, exiles, and even assassins. Because I wanted power. That is why my love for my sweet Morrigan is strong. Power is power, nothing can nor will change that._

The Grey Wardens do indeed use whatever they can at their disposal. Anything at all that could help them win. This was their downfall during the first and second Blight. This caused many to hate the Grey Wardens because of their lack morality. Aedan Cousland was no different than the past Wardens who let anyone or anything join their ranks.

"Your support of Blood Magic is…quite disturbing." Said Wynne, on the day of her desertion.

"What of it?"

"We differ on views, yes, but Blood Magic whether you are a Warden or not should not be tolerated. Blood Magic is evil, Aedan."

"Blood Magic helps kill the Darkspawn. Blood Magic is but another form of magic. A form that I will not abandon just because you forbid. For you have no voice in my decisions nor will you ever. _I am the leader! Not you!_ "

"But that _whore_ you call your lover does!"

He turned to Wynne and unsheathed his dagger which he used to kill Arl Eamon's son, Connor.

"Then let me remind you of who is the leader of the Wardens, Wynne. Me. I will do whatever it takes to beat the Darkspawn. If that involves the use of Blood Magic, fine. If you try to leave the Wardens, I swear by all the gods, Maker or the Old Gods I will kill you. You will not survive your desertion because I will not allow it. And aye, she more than my advisor, more than my lover. She is my life and the only family I will ever have left. I took the Grey Warden vows. They never forsake the use of Blood Magic, Wynne. But if there is one thing…and one thing only that I will not tolerate: your views on my affairs. Now kneel, kneel. Pledge to me loyalty. Kneel before and pledge fealty to Aedan Cousland, son of Bryce Cousland. Pledge your support to me or I will kill you. For I will have no more use for you. As you kneel: kiss my feet." he said.

"No I will not you might as well kill me. Maker spit on you." Said Wynne.

He pulled her head backwards from her tied bun as if he was about to kiss her," "In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice." he mouthed. He stabbed her in the stomach. Blood sprinkled down her chin as she continued to cough up blood through her nose and mouth. He stabbed her again this time under her Adam's apple.

He gave Wynne one last thrust from his dagger in the stomach. Wynne's dead body leaned forward lifeless at the tip of Aedan's dagger. He shoved her body off his dagger and look around at his companions. They watched as her throat started to spasm. Blood was shooting out from her mouth like a fountain. And there, on the grassy ground of the camp, Wynne laying face first in the grassy mound with Aedan's second dagger clinging on the loose skin. the former mage from the Circle of Magi and their healer lay dead in front her camp fire. Morrigan was watching this unfold from her tent. She only shook her with a faint smile. Apart from Morrigan his companions crowded her dead body.

"You killed Wynne," Leliana said to Aedan after he killed Wynne," you killed her out of spite. Because she _loved_ the Maker just as I do. For the same reason you left me for Morrigan. And because she is wild in bed. I loved you once, my Mighty Cousland. I may always. But I question some of your decisions. Killing the child of Alistair's uncle. What are we to you? Expendable? Lives you can cut down whenever you choose?"

Aedan shook his head and placed his callused hand over Leliana's face," Never. I will never cut you down, my Lilly Flower. You are too precious to me. When I became your leader—your Grey Warden I wouldn't have been able to get out of my grief over the death of family without you. You made me feel wanted and more—loved. I may not love you the way I use to but you are more to me than you know. You are who you are. You my dearest friend and someone I would even consider to be my sister."

He closed his eyes, he felt tears well in his eyes. She was once the one person who made him feel wanted, loved, and she supported him when he fell lost. She knew that he didn't want to be a leader and she understood him. He did love her at one point in his life but he didn't anymore. But at this very moment he wanted nothing more than to feel her soft hands upon his naked body and to feel her love him once more but they had gone their separate ways.

Leliana smiled and looked at hands and said, "You made me forget my times with Marjolaine. I lied to myself that I was a Chantry sister. You knew the truth but I kept avoiding the truth because, Aedan, truthfully the truth, it scared me. I didn't want that life but at the same time: I did. It made me free and I could be free with you. I never knew I made you who you are. I never knew that with me I helped you over your grief for your family. I'm sure you had wonderful parents but still as I said your decisions stun me. I'm sorry that we couldn't stay together and I respect your decision. Because I can see Morrigan makes you happy. I wanted you—you and I to be more than friends. I wanted us to love again."

A month before the death of the Archdemon, Aedan pledged his support to Anora to only betray her in front of everyone in the Landsmeet:

Tern Loghain lay on the ground wounded from his battle with Aedan Cousland. Aedan Cousland had little support. Many assumed right in that he was going for his father, Bryce's throne which was ripped from the Cousland family during the Cousland Massacre orchestrated by Rendon Howe through aid of Loghain. Only Aedan changed his mind in a split second.

"MY LORDS! MY LADIES! " Aedan screamed over the uproar of the Landsmeet. Vaughan Kendells, the rightful Arl of Denerim whom Aedan released from Howe's prison in exchange for his vote, Arl Bryland of South Reach, Bann Ceorlic, Bann Alfstanna of the Waking Seas, Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak, and Arl Wulff of the Western Hills looked down towards Aedan who had his arms spread.

"I wish to confess, to all of you who stand here tonight. On this very night we, the Grey Wardens are pledged to fight the Darkspawn and are the only ones who are able to kill an Archdemon. But I was not one my entire life—I never set myself up to live and die as a man in a Grey Warden uniform. I am the son of Bryce Cousland, my name is Aedan Cousland, heir to Highever which was given to Rendon Howe who killed my family in cold blood. I swore to my father that I would avenge the Cousland name by bringing him justice but my anger took over my body. I killed him though, his death would not bring back the innocents caused in his coup. I have told those who follow me through war, through the alliance I have gathered her tonight: we do not tolerate traitors—we kill them. Redon Howe was a traitor we died by hands. Loghian was a traitor to all of you—to me especially. To my Wardens he exiled us from Fereldon because of personal feelings. Is this the man you want leading your country? Is this the man you want to rule over you all? Or is that man you want?" He pointed to Alistair.

"This man," he said," is the true son and heir of Fereldon. He is the son of Maric, your former king. He might not have experience in politics but he is a good man and I trust him with my life. He is the only man I will bend my knee to. Not to Loghain and not to Anora either."

"You are right, Warden. It's true," said Loghain, he sounded beaten and tired," all of it. I ordered the betrayal the Couslands. I allowed Howe to orchestrate the massacre. I was selfish and gave this man who stands before you…the Landsmeet nothing to abide by. No family, no inheritance, and no other heirs that could continue the Cousland family line. I was jealous. I wanted a son. When I saw Bryce, it made me think of what I didn't have. I only had a daughter whose place was in politics not war while mine was on the battlefield when I fought Orlais. I wanted peace but I only brought more hatred. I created a wedge in a bridge that I cannot cross when I ordered for the heads of the Couslands. I created a debt that I cannot repay, I created a hatred that neither the Couslands nor Fereldon…nor Thedas will ever forgive. No treaty nor anything word of mouth will heal what I have done." Loghain finished, his body collapsed to the ground once more.

The Landsmeet was dead silent…so very silent that you could hear one sweat. There were no words, no expressions upon face. What was explicit were the facial expression of disappointment— _betrayal._ The Landsmeet felt betrayed by a man that they once viewed as a hero. The man they thought that would lead them against the Blight. There was now only one hero in the Landsmeet, an unsung hero who was not even revered as one. His reputation was tainted by the man who ruined his name, ruined his family line and most of all ruined any chance of ever seeing the ones whom he loved the most: his parents. He had no family but he had only one person who he could even consider family now: Morrigan. Though she couldn't even fathom the word: _love_. What was love to him was a weakness to her.

And now in the Landsmeet he felt nothing but rage for the family he left and the words that Anora told him. To become her prince after everything he had to go through. After slaying Darkspawn, after having to defeat an Archdemon, after recruiting allies to save Fereldon from the Darkspawn threat and from an Archedemon, and most of all having to endure the fact that his family was butchered at the orders a war hero—he would be named prince not king. He would not stoop down to a level of hers to make her queen to make the daughter of a tern who ordered the destruction, the massacre of his family. Aedan turned to her," You told me one thing Anora, when we were alone at Arl Eamon's Estate, you told me that you would make me prince not king."

"That's right. What of it?" she asked.

" _I reject_ ," said Aedan loud enough for the entire Landsmeet to hear," I reject you as my queen! Aye, you will be queen of Fereldon but I will be lord of Thedas. If I am to have a child, that child will overrule you and thus house of Cousland will rule over the remaining Mac Tirs. I will never put up arms as a Grey Warden after the death of the Archdemon. After tonight I pledge no support to you nor to your name, nor to your father nor any who bear the name Mac Tir—and of course those who swear fealty to your house I will slaughter them all. You may be a powerful ally or enemy— but only through name. Nothing else. Without your father, without the name Mac Tir _you are nothing._ Even without the name Cousland, women would sing songs about me, their sons would tell stories about me to their children. And what story would they tell of you, prey tell? That you tried to betray the Bryce Cousland's last living heir? That you tried to mock a man with the title of prince? Hope to whatever god you pray to that I do not survive this battle because I will give you nor your family any justice. Do not expect me to bow before you, for no the crown nor jewel nor any clothing that you wear upon your head will make me bend before you! But I will kneel to your new husband, Alistair."

Aedan left. He left everything that he once had. Everything he had worked for years was done. Even though he missed his family, Aedan Cousland was sad. Under his father he was nothing—more than nothing: as his father's second son was given no power. Unlike his brother Fergus who inherited the lands and titles of his father, Bryce Cousland. Aedan was given nothing. Everything he gained under the Cousland title was under his father—residue of what Fergus didn't want.

Now, being a Grey Warden, the name Aedan Cousland suddenly meant something. Not only to him but everyone. Telling Anora he wanted nothing to do with her…he suddenly felt alive. More alive than he ever felt. When he was living in Highever, the only reason people ever paid any respect was because he carried his father's name not because they knew one day they would be forced to bend the knee to him. But now, with him being Aedan Cousland Grey Warden commander he suddenly has power. Power that he wouldn't have had before. Power his father wouldn't have even dreamed to give him. But more, he felt alone during his time in Highever. After tonight, the one person whom he cared about who made him feel loved and made him feel alive.

Fuck being a Cousland, fuck being the Warden, fuck everything he has inherited in the few years as a Grey Warden. _He wanted Morrigan._ He wanted to be with her and her alone. He was willing to give up everything he had if it meant to be with her.

After the death of the Archdemon, he spent most of days searching for Morrigan after her departure. He missed her. There was no other he would have rather be with. Before the Landsmeet Morrigan mentioned that she felt the Archdemon's presence getting closer and that it was getting impatient. She told him that was willing to give her body to him for it would save him and the other Grey Wardens and it was why Flemeth sent her to him. He felt betrayed and his feelings towards her altered for the worse. After the Landsmeet they traveled to Redcliff Castle. He felt tired and was told he was going to die. He found Morrigan in his room.

"Morrigan?" said Aedan," what are you doing here?"

Morrigan turned to him and shook her head. He saw her eyes became watery and she planted her face into his armored chest. She placed a hand on his neatly cut brown beard," I…I just wanted to tell you that I know you think that I lied to you about everything. There are things that I couldn't tell you, Aedan. Like you, I wanted to protect you. How could I tell you what was to come? How could I tell you that tonight might be our last together—forever," Morrigan hung her head. Aedan could see tears streaming from her face," Do not think that I care nothing for you. Tis-tis-tis not true I love you. I will always love you. You taught me what love meant. 'Twas something I never knew I could feel. Men use to lust after me throughout my life. I thought that was love—I was wrong so very wrong. You became…became someone I could never live without. And I don't want to lose you now! Aedan, please, I beg of you do this!" her voice cracked while she said it. Aedan could feel that she was becoming desperate. It was true though, she didn't understand what it meant to love. Men lusted after her but none of them loved her like he did. But was it that she wanted?

"What are you asking me, Morrigan?" He asked," What do you want me to do?"

Morrigan hung her head once more," Grey Wardens do not survive killing the Archdemon," Morrigan moved closer to him and placed her hands around his waist," There-there is a reason that Flemeth sent me. Tis for tonight…tis a ritual that…the child will have the soul of the Arch-Demon…the old gods…but….I must leave with him, my love. I'm sorry. Do…do not make this any harder than it must be."

"And after tonight? You leave me? Forever?" he asked her.

She nodded. It was a nod that was full of anguish," Yes." She said. It pained her to say so and he could feel it," after tonight…I….I….must go….and….the boy will be mine….please….don't look for….for me…I…I beg of you. P-p-promise me…you will not!" Each breath and each word she said was full such sadness that he could not bear to even look at her. It hurt him to see her in a condition like this.

"Morrigan." Said Aedan. It was the only thing he could say.

"Promise me, Aedan! Promise me you won't look for me! Promise you will let me look after my child! Promise! If you…if you have any feelings towards me…anything at all….any feelings…promise…promise you won't…you won't search for…for me. T'would be…easier. My feelings…these….us…I…don't make it harder than it is...my love."

"You know I can't do that. I love you. More than you know that it hurts."

"'Tis why I wanted it end. 'Tis why I lied to you. But-but-but my feelings for you…t'were real. You protected me. Tis something I will never forget…I will…always be grateful. So let me go, my love. Know that I will be grateful…for everything."

"And then you leave me? Forever? And what of the boy of my son?" Aedan asked.

"I-I-I take him. I'm sorry, my love. Tis for the best."

"He won't know his father."

"I know."

"Does that not bother you, Morrigan?"

"Tis not _that_ simple, Aedan. I must go. I must-must be myself. T'would be easier."

Morrigan slammed her face into his chest as she did before their conversation started. Aedan felt her body hiccupping up and down as she cried. He wrapped his arms around his lover as he did so many times when they were in camp together. Seeing her like this and knowing this night would be the last night he would ever see her again was like a dagger though his heart. She was vulnerable. As though the softest touch would break her two and he was the only thing that could keep her upright. But even when she was in this state—condition more than anything, he wanted to be with her, feel her and most of all: hear her voice once more. But he wouldn't because she would be gone after tonight. He squeezed her tighter and she pressed her into his chest closer and tighter.

"You don't have to do this, he said, as he brushed away a tear from her big golden eyes," take me with you. Wherever you must go."

"Tis impossible. Tis something I must do on my own. You will always be in my memories, my love. If you must hate me for this. Know that I am more sorry than you could ever know. I would long…to be with you…but I can't. I…will not say that I will not miss you—I…you must understand that…that this is…for your own protection…for us. I'm…I'm so sorry, my love.

"You once told me that love was not a weakness…twas only said it because you didn't want to hurt me. You…wanted me. I'm sorry, my love, but tis…tis…tis how it must be. After tonight…I must go as much as it will hurt…I must. Know you…you will always be in my heart…forever…shall…shall we begin?" she said. Aedan nodded.

" _I love you Aedan Cousland," she told me," Forever._

He was forty, it had been eighteen years since he had last been in Thedas. Eighteen years since he stabbed Leliana and had thought that he watched her die at the end of his blade. Eighteen years since he lost his brother, Fergus a year after the coronation after defeating the Archdemon. Fergus had become addicted to lyrium a substance that most Templars take to sense mages. Lyrium can become addictive to many people, though rumored that dwarves are immune to it. Most commonly the consumer can go insane and hallucination is very common. A rare outing that some even lose their sight. Fergus though, was no Templar. He was a knight who had found a lyrium dealer who was supplying him with too much lyrium. A lyrium dealer that Aedan hired to make his brother addicted to it. Aedan wanted his brother's lands and titles which he had gained from Fereldon's king, Alistair.

Two years after the end of the Blight, he decided to retire as a Grey Warden giving up his title as Lord Commander to Nathaniel Howe, his family's murderer's son. He allowed Nathaniel Howe to join on the condition that his family's name would be restored if he pledged to serve him.

"Why are you doing this, Aedan? I'm the son of your family's killer? Why me?" asked Nathaniel Howe.

"I no longer care about being a Grey Warden. I'm retiring. You are only the one of the Wardens who deserve the name of Lord Commander. Next year, I will be going to look for a woman. A woman who I love and the only woman I will ever love. I trust you will make an excellent Lord Commander, Howe. Consider this as my apology for murdering your father. Good-bye, Howe. Live gloriously, my friend."

Aedan moved towards a wooden table which stored an empty chess board. There were a couple pieces in Aedan's pocket which he took off the board. The king represented himself and Morrigan, the queen represented Brillia and Gaspard, the bishop would be any of his spies that were stationed in Chantries around Thedas most of them were stationed in Fereldon and Orlais, the knights were the Templars who remained loyal to his Bard faction, and finally the pawns were his expendable spies— spies whom he captured from Leliana. Like Leliana, he has spies that report to him with any details that surround Thedas. Any current events or anything of interest to him.

For a few years, Aedan worked under Leliana as a spy. This was after he thought he killed her. Though, Leliana remembered nothing from that event. As though her travel to the Urn of Sacred Ashes had been wiped clean from her memory. He pretended that this event did not happen, as he didn't want to sour his relationship with her—not yet. She trained him to become a Bard. Aedan enjoyed working under Leliana, who was not only loyal to him but was his former lover before they went their own ways because of disagreements in their views of the Chantry and religion in general. During his times with Leliana, he found letters in her room which were directed to Celene, the empress of Orlais. Many of them were letters that Celene actually wrote to King Calin who was killed during the Battle at Ostagar. But one fascinated him, it stated that Celene sent an imposter to Fereldon to pose as Leliana's former lover: Marjolaine. He stole this letter and never told Leliana about it. Though she eventually got suspicious that her letters kept disappearing. Each message that he stole he gave to spies for safe keeping. After a year with Leliana, he ordered his spy to kill Leliana's best spy:

"You betrayed me, Aedan. I trusted you more than any of my other agents that worked under me. Those letters….you weren't supposed to see." Said Leliana on the eve of Aedan's departure.  
"I wanted to protect you, my sweet Lilly, but you left me no choice. How can I protect you if you let the Maker cloud your mind? This obsession, I tried to protect you from it. You didn't listen to me. I didn't know you would fall this far. I can't…I can't be with you if you do this to yourself…"

"When I told you that I lied to myself about the Chantry giving me peace…I lied. I wanted you to accept me. I knew…I knew if I had told you that…that the Chantry was all that I was holding me together…holding straight you would have left me. Like you are leaving me now. I wanted to…to protect those who needed protecting and you were one of those people who I was willing to sacrifice my body and mind for. But there are others who need protecting like the poor."

"Millions of people die and are raped every day, who gives a bloody fuck about a bunch of peasants? If war against the Chantry were to happen it would bring peace. I taught this, and now you have returned to the life that I tried so hard to sway you against. If I must kill you now I will. Because it's a life you weren't made for, Lillyflower. The Leliana I knew was a Bard not a Chantry sister. I will say it again as I told you twenty years ago: _you are a Bard not a Chantry sister."_

"Then let me remind you: I found peace in the Chantry not being a Bard. As a Bard I was wild and adventurous. But the truth is this: it wasn't Marjolaine who cut me free it was you. And I loved you more than I could ever love Marjolaine. I loved you once as I told you before. But when I found you fell in love with Morrigan…it hurt me but she made you happy it was something I could never do for you because she made you free and I only caged in like a bird. I leashed you in my philosophy so I'm sorry, Aedan."

"Don't be a fool, Leliana."

"I'm sorry, Aedan but this is my life now."

"Then go. I don't want to see you again."

He left Leliana after that and never returned to her. After Aedan left Leliana, he traveled to Orlais where his training under Celene began though he would have persuade Celene to trust some stranger from Fereldon. He had been already learned some Bard training from Leliana during his time as leader of the Grey Warden but that was mostly for combat situations not for spying or infiltration. Under Celene he learned how to control council and leaders' minds through manipulation and deception. He learned how to seduce males and females to do his bidding. If needed he would assassinate.

"Leliana truly brought me a gift. Wrapped in ribbons," said Celene to Aedan one day," not many pick up what it means to be a Bard so quickly. You may become the most dangerous man in Oralis—or a fool who doesn't take the Game seriously. I think you will be a dangerous man who might even conquer me."

"It wasn't Leliana who brought me here: it was I. I left the Nightingale because of our disagreements. As a Bard, I will be her end, my lady."

Celene smiled.

"If you want to control Leliana you must conquer what she holds dear but you have already done that, my dear Aedan: you left. But there is one more thing you must do to really cut her off from your life. It is something you have already told me about." She smiled at him.

"The Chantry." Aedan said.

Celene nodded," You catch on quickly, my dear. You must turn the Chantry against her or destroy it completely. But I must ask you this: why did you come to me? You could have gone to any Bard faction across Thedas but you came to me, why is this?"

"I found documents in Leliana's room while I was a spy for her after I left the Grey Wardens. Here." Aedan handed, Celene the documents that he stole from Leliana's chambers. Surprisingly Leliana never demanded them from him.

"You weren't loyal to Leliana, why should I believe that you will be loyal to me?" she asked Aedan. She appeared innocent and friendly on the outside but tear down her walls and Celene is a danger to cross.

"It wasn't that I was not loyal to Leliana. It was because we differed on views. She's become the person I tried to break her off from. If I must, to win…to create peace I will kill her. If she's ruthless, I will become more ruthless. I benefit to myself by doing this and you do as well. I left the lady Nightingale because I must forge my own destiny not hers. My lady, I have lost everything I have held dear. I have nothing else to live for except peace."

"I think you will find this much interesting, my lord. Lady Marjolaine is still alive. She feigned her death if Leliana found out about this, this would cause problems. But I'm sure you would take advantage of this knowledge?" she asked.

"Of course."

Most Bards are females who are trained in the art of seduction. Very few Bards are males— Aedan, was one of the few male Bards and he became one of the finest. As most are trained to seduce their targets such as a king for example. Many use unique poison to kill their targets as they want their deaths to look either accidental or natural. These poisons are used only by Bards. The Crows use different assort of poisons that kill their targets quickly. Though discreetly, the kills do not look accidental like with Bard assassinations.

Aedan and Celene crafted a poison that could make their target suffer organic deaths such as heart attacks, choking on one's vomit, and one of the poisons he crafted forced his target to commit suicide—willingly. If was in a rush he used poisons that choked the target to death. He used this poison on a target that Celene assigned for him. It was a noble lady who was plotting on killing Celene. Him being a Bard, it was expected that he either seduced his target or make their death look natural and not make the death look like murder. Either way, the target must be dealt with—death being the only option.

As instructed by Celene Aedan took the lady to his quarters and bedded her. While asleep he poisoned his mouth as he kissed her. In a few moments he felt his body decaying. He took an antidote that Celene and he had created together. He and Celene had spent weeks working on the poison that was working on the girl. He watched as her body started to spasm. He saw foam forming around the corners of her mouth. She started grasping for air as though hoping a hand would appear and help her.

Aedan spent close to a year in Orlais. It was much different than living in Fereldon. Apart of him loved being in Orlais and apart of him hated it. After meeting Celene during his first week in Oralis, Aedan finally met Marjolaine, in his chambers after a month's time. She was dressed in a combination of royal colors. Her top though exposes the brim of her breast was crested in gold and purple her skirt was pink. Her hair pulled back and tied in a bun.

"I use to my Leliana: Never delay the inevitable. If you can strike, strike. You have done much and more in your short time in Orlais. I am much impressed, seducing a princess and then killing her with a poison that you created. MASTERFUL!" said Marjolaine. Aedan took a step towards her and closed the door behind her.

"Would you want me to demonstrate?" Aedan asked.

"Don't be too rough."

"But that's the only way I know how to play."

Aedan learned the Game unnaturally fast. For a regular person it takes a lifetime to learn. Many grow up learning the Game—for him however, it did not. Many die learning the Game, only the truly gifted are able to live with the knowledge of the game. His knowledge came from spying for the Empress and through the Mirror's knowledge. His expertise was also accelerated from Morrigan—from what she gained from the Well. The Mirror gave Aedan knowledge—the Well gave him the knowledge he needed to kill his foes especially how to counter Leliana's spies. After a time, he began to rely less and less on the Mirror and the knowledge that she used to give him that she gained from the Well. That is not to say that Aedan stopped using her knowledge that she retrieved from the Well. He used it less for the Game.

The Grand Game, or simply just "The Game" was made famous among Orlaisan Bards. The Game, is the term applied to the politics and machinations of the nobles and rulers of Orlais. Politics in Orlais is an incredibly complicated "game" or "dance" of intrigue, seduction, ambition and scandal, an approach to politics, high culture and morality that is quintessentially Orlesian. The political and familial infighting that characterizes the Game is as common as donning masks in public: indeed, this habit is also an intrinsic part of the Game in its most obvious form.

Bards take many forms though. Many bards wear disguises or act like they have every right to be there. Much of this has to do with the fact that they must not be noticed by for example their enemies. It is fair to say that a Bard is an extension to an assassin, though the assassin's only job is to take out their targets. A Bard on the other hand while still kills his or her targets uses their wit and disguises to kill their targets. Training on the hand is very rigorous. Assassin use the art of stealth and being undetected to kill their targets. Bards are most often females and use the art of seduction to kill their targets when they least expect it.

Bard training is quite arduous, and bard masters often mangle the pity and bulk for love from the individual being groomed. While harsh, such a serene, detached demeanor is necessary for a bard to be able to perform their duties and sell their sympathies to the highest bidder. This, Aedan already possessed, after losing is entire family at the hands of Howe. Though he was friends with his son, he didn't forgive his father and resented even allowing him to join the Wardens though it was expected of him allow any followers who are willing to become Grey Wardens.

Aedan picked a bishop piece off his chess board," You betrayed me, Justina…if it wasn't for the Inquisitor I would have had your head." Aedan threw the bishop piece against the wall and it shattered into pieces. Justina was one of Aedan's best spies. Before she worked for Aedan she worked under the Cousland Bards known as _Black Arrow._ It was loyalty to the Cousland family name that drew her to being loyal to him. When Justina became a mother figure to Leliana at first it made him glad but exposing him to the Inquisitor was what made him tick.

 _The gall. I should have executed you myself._

He picked up a king and queen piece," All there is you, my sweet Nightingale."

For a while, Aedan was a devout Andrasitian. But during his time with Morrigan his faith died as did his once cheery personality. He became more brash and cold. His decisions became more based on personal gain than for the better of the lives of the races of Thedas.

After three years of working under Celene, Aedan became her most trusted advisor. This formed a wedge between her cousin, Florianne and her brother Gaspard whom both grew to distrust Aedan through his actions in court. For one he was a foreigner from Fereldon. He didn't understand the politics nor the culture of Orlais. After a year under Celene, Gaspard and Florianne grew to trust and respect him. During his days spying for Celene's he gained Brillia, Celene's former lover. Gaspard shortly joined his ranks after Brillia. Though both Brillia and Gaspard were not truly allies they slowly grew to respect each other through spying missions that Aedan assigned them together. They both became Aedan's most trusted spies and advisors. And they slowed developed a storng friendship with Aedan.

Because of their place in politics Aedan was able to expand his spies' population to Chantries, Elves, Dwarves, or anyone who was dissatisfied with their lives and willing to take arms against the Chantry. Though ruthless, many were open to the idea of fighting for someone who was fighting for the rights of the "little people" as Brilla put it to him. His main concern though was the power of the Chantry that Leliana rose it to. Mages, Dwarves, Elves, and even lower class citizens were being disputed for rank in society. Given how much Leliana once preached about equality for mages especially, her views suddenly changed over the course of years as Divine.

Aedan was sitting in front of a chess board moving pieces up and down the board mindlessly. Sometimes Aedan did this when he was bored, other times when was plotting but more often than not Aedan did this when he was agitated. Morrigan sensed this but she continued staring at Aedan moving pieces up and down. It made a _tick, tick, tick, tick,_ every time he moved them.

Morrigan was sitting behind him as though awestruck by what she was witnessing. Suddenly Aedan stopped and shifted his gaze to Morrigan who was still watching him. Who sensed his uneasiness," 'Tis most annoying! What is the matter?" she asked him. The mirror was in front of Aedan as he continued moving pieces up and down the board as if he didn't hear her.

"It's her, Morrigan, its Leliana."


End file.
